


Before a Fall

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes a good hard look at humans and their pride, and realizes a few things about angels as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before a Fall

Castiel was no stranger to human pride. Whether it was the mud-bricked walls of the tower of Babel, the rise of the Greek city-states with their hegemony and architectural innovations that would echo throughout the years, he'd seen people rise to stunning heights and fall from those heights more often than not. Tyrants, potentates, dictators, and presidents had come and gone while he and his brothers watched, viewing the good and the bad with equal eyes.  
  
Or at least, that was what they were meant to do. Their Father's instructions had been clear: they were to watch, to guard, protect, and serve the humans, but to always keep a careful distance from them. They were supposed to be neutral, separate and apart, but lately it would appear that some of his brothers had chosen favorite humans, pets to nurture and praise while they reviled others simply for being different. Different from the humans they loved, or even worse, different from them.   
  
Of course humans were different from them! They were angels, created by the hand of God Himself to be His voice and His messengers to the world outside of Heaven. And humans were... well, human. No less valuable for all their frailties and weaknesses, but definitely not angels. They possessed free will, for one thing, and souls for another. And in the eyes of God, those things had raised them above all others.  
  
That was why Lucifer had Fallen. The humans could talk about war in Heaven all they liked, but they had no clue what had truly gone on. They hadn't been there when the fallible, often quarrelsome and sinful beings had been raised above the angels; they didn't understand what it had meant to be told that they must bow and serve such creatures. Sometimes Castiel wondered what their reaction would be if they had been told they were now the servants of worms - would any have been obedient or would they all have followed Lucifer's example?  
  
Yes, the humans were indeed proud. Arrogant, some of the angels called them, and Castiel knew there wasn't much that could be said to dispute those words. He'd had hopes that the Righteous Man would be different, and in many ways he was, but not in this. While he might not believe he was worthy of salvation, he was still full of pride, still victim to that very human failing. Pride in his skills as a hunter, pride in his car, and pride in his brother.  
  
Samuel Winchester. The human who had been willing to walk into Hell to retrieve his brother. Castiel knew most humans would find that laudable, rather than understand it for the terrible arrogance that such a belief displayed. For a human to believe they could storm Hell and demand one of its own... it was foolish to the extreme. Yet he persisted in believing that he could have done it - or that he could somehow save his brother and the world from their inevitable destruction.  
  
It was beyond arrogance, this determination of the Winchesters to defy God at every turn, as though they could somehow rewrite that which had been set down since before time began. Such pride could only meet with a great fall - a Fall worthy of an angel. Or a devil.


End file.
